crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch of the Inhuman: Dragon
Introduction Dragons are mighty beasts. Physically powerful, with strong mystical abilities and a wide array of natural armaments and attacks, they strike fear into the hearts of those who challenge them. European dragons, the most iconic breeds, have been hunted nearly to extinction with the rise of firearms and a long campaign against them. Chinese dragons, a more serpentine type, are relatively rare, as they have long been hunted in search of the many powerful alchemical ingredients to be found within their immense bodies. The most common sort of dragon is now the New World dragon, long, limbless creatures, sometimes bearing feathers in place of scales, are commonly referred to as ‘horned serpents’ in the various languages of the land. Dragons of all types often take on human forms to mingle with the mortal being that dwell across the land. Some simply do so out of curiosity, others to escape notice, and some seek to take mortal mates. The children of these unions are dragon touched. sometimes the dragon blood disperses through the bloodlines enough that one will seem to arise from nowhere. Description Physical Description: Dragon touched are obviously different from their human kin, and they are marked as such by scales. Some bear only patches of scales on certain parts of their bodies, others are armored head to toe. These scales vary in color and appearance, some bony, others feather-like, some even brilliantly reflective. Dragon touched have a wide variety of other draconic traits, from claws or fangs to elemental breath or other elemental magics. Some even inherit their ancestor’s ability to appear as a human. Personality: Dragon touched usually end up viewing their inhuman heritage in one of a few different ways. Where the touched was born often influences this. Some become ashamed, embarrassed of their nonhuman heritage, and try to hide it however they can. They fear the judgment of the humans around them, and try to avoid confronting their true nature. This is particularly common in Europe, both all old world societies share this to a certain degree. Others are proud of their dragon blood, flaunting their ancient, regal lineage. They see themselves as above the average humans, like nobles or even kings. This outlook is more common in new world societies and asia. In the World: Dragon touched can arise anywhere, but the extreme scarcity of European dragons make them very hard to find in Europe and European colonies. They can be found periodically in Asia, and some noble families there even claim a very distant draconic bloodline. In the new world they are as common as any other type of touched, and may live peaceably among other humans. Dragon touched may take many different professions, their dragon blood helpful to many different pursuits. Warriors are among the most common, as their great strength aids them on the battlefield. Warlocks are similarly common, the dragon blood bearing a strong arcane power within it. Wizards and priests are also valid options, priest being particularly popular among Mesovespuccian dragon touched. Ability Modifiers * +2 Strength, -2 Dexterity Dragon touched are physically powerful, but they can be slow to react. Universal Abilities * Dragon Scales Dragon touched are armored in tough scales that protect them against blows and energy. They gain a +2 racial bonus to natural armor, and energy resistance 5 against one of the following energy types: Acid, Cold, Electricity, or Fire. Optional Abilities * Arcane Claws The dragon touched possesses powerful claws enhanced by their mystical blood. They gain two primary natural claw attacks, that deal 1d4 damage each. These claws gain a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls for ever 4 hit die they possess. * Arcane Resistance The dragon touched’s scales shimmer with magic-repellant energy. They gain spell resistance equal to 10 + the dragon touched’s hit die. * Burrow The dragon touched can tunnel through the earth like their draconic ancestor. As a move action, they can dig 5 feet though earth, clay, gravel, or sand. They cannot burrow through stone. As a full-round action, they can fortify the tunnel they dig, leaving a usable tunnel large enough for a medium creature to squeeze through. They cannot leave a usable tunnel unless the material they’re burrowing through can support it. Unless leaving a tunnel, they cannot breathe while underground, and must hold their breath and take only short trips. * Dragon Breath The dragon touched inherited their ancestor’s destructive breath. They can breathe out a destructive gout of energy as a standard action. This breath and fills a 15 foot cone or a 30-foot line with energy, of a type matching the energy resistance from their dragon scales ability. Creatures in the area take 1d6 energy damage plus 1d6 energy damage per 2 hit die the dragon touched possesses. Creatures can attempt a reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the fire touched’s hit die + their charisma modifier) for half damage. After using this breath weapon, the dragon touched must wait one minute before they can use it again. * Dragon Pearl The dragon touched creates pearls of wisdom that gleam among their whiskers, physical orbs of pure memory. These pearls are formed out of the experience and knowledge of the dragon touched. They can spend a full-round action to perfectly recall any event they've experienced. * Drake Eye The dragon touched has dragonlike eyes, and can see in the dark. They gain darkvision out to 60 feet. * Elemental Aura The dragon touched is surrounded by a nimbus of elemental energy that damages those nearby. They gain an aura of damaging energy. Any creature adjacent to them at the beginning of their turn takes 1d4 points of energy damage, of an energy type matching the energy resistance from their dragon sales ability. * Elemental Fangs The dragon touched has fearsome fangs, infused with elemental energy. They gain a primary bite attack that deals 1d6 damage. A successful hit deals an additional 1d6 energy damage, of an energy type matching the energy resistance granted by their dragon scales ability. * Energy Magic The dragon touched has an affinity for elemental magic. They gain a +1 racial bonus to caster level when casting spells with a subtype matching their energy resistance from dragon scales. * Gleaming Scales The dragon touched is covered in gleaming, almost crystalline scales that shine brilliantly in the light. If the dragon touched is in an area of normal or brighter illumination, all enemies within 30 feet are automatically dazzled. * Human Shape The dragon touched can take on a more human form. They can shift to a human shape as a full-round action. They lose the positive and negative effects of all universal abilities and varied abilities other than human shape while using human shape. This is a physical transformation, not an illusion. They can return to their true form as a move action. * Imperious Presence The dragon touched has a strong, even overwhelming presence, an air of authority and power. They gain a +2 racial bonus to diplomacy and intimidate checks. In addition, the dragon touched can attempt to demoralize an enemy in combat as a move action. * Seeing Stone The dragon touched possesses a brilliantly shining crystal in their forehead that allows them a mastery of divination. They gain a +1 racial bonus to caster level when casting divination spells. In addition, they can detect magic as though constantly under the effects of a detect magic spell with a caster level equal to their hit die. * Waterborn The dragon touched’s ancestor was an aquatic dragon. They gain the ability to breathe water and air freely. * Whiskers The dragon touched inherits its ancestor’s sharp senses. They gain blindsense out to 15 feet. * Wings The dragon touched possesses draconic wings growing from their shoulder blades. They take no damage from falling, as though subject to a constant non-magical feather fall effect, as their wings give them enough lift to avoid falling painfully. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on acrobatics checks from the extra balance and lift their wings offer.